


Ra Ra Rasputin

by tsukkis_dino_plushie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Amazing Boyfriend Yaku, Angst, Crack, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, I don't care though, I mean you could try?, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kenma is nice to Lev, M/M, Nekoma, Nekoma Dancing, Nekoma Family, Not Beta Read, OOC, Rasputin- Boney M., Sad Haiba Lev, Song fic?, frienship, just a smidge though I promise, very bad, written in like an hour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:39:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28745598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsukkis_dino_plushie/pseuds/tsukkis_dino_plushie
Summary: Lev is having a really shitty day, but NOT TO FEAR! NEKOMA IS HERE!aka// nekoma dancing in a cult fashion
Relationships: Haiba Lev & Nekoma Volleyball Club, Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke
Comments: 4
Kudos: 72





	Ra Ra Rasputin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [noturssis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/noturssis/gifts).



> HELLO! A fic a day keeps the sleep away! *dies inside*
> 
> This was actually supposed to be puure crack but I got carried away by YakuLev (oops).
> 
> this is also a gift fic for one of my beta readers: noturssis! Thank you for everything you do!
> 
> also music!
> 
> [Rasputin (Just Dance) Boney M.](https://youtu.be/4DcGBE-F9hk)  
> (open in a new tab so the fic won't go away) (the fic has a note of when you should start it, but it's 0:30 if you wanna have it ready)
> 
> Hope you enjoy!!

Sometimes Lev completely forgot that he was half-Russian. 

Maybe it was because he would see himself everyday? Maybe he’s numb at this point to how he looks? Of course sometimes - like in the case of Hinata - he’s reminded that he doesn’t really look like others in Miyagi. It doesn’t hurt though, and most times his teammates treat him like anyone else. 

But he can’t always be happy right?

Now nothing was wrong, really. It was just an off day. Lev woke up early, only to realize that practice didn’t start for an hour later, meaning he could have slept in. He wasn’t able to receive at ALL during morning practice, and none of his blocks worked. Of course Yaku-san yelled at him, but he really didn’t have it in him to smile back like usual. Then, he got a C on one of his tests. Lev cringed at what Alisa would say when she saw the score, the usual pleasant girl turned into a whole out menace when it came to grades. 

Accepting his fate, Lev sighed throughout the whole day, the only thing on his mind being to go home and collapse on his bed. Begrudgingly, he went to the locker room at the end of the day. Even if he was having a shit day, skipping practice was an absolute no-no. Changing quickly, he walked into the gym, only to have Kenma-san block him. 

“Yo can you get the permission slips for the Miyagi trip from Haru-sensei? He’s in the art room.” he slurred out with a tired look on his face.

Lev restrained himself from sighing out loud, and let out a “Sure thing, on the first floor right?”

Kenma nodded, made an 180 degree turn, and walked right into the gym. The moment he was out of earshot, Lev let out a deep sigh. ‘ _ Why did he have to get the slips? Was he really just a plus one to the team? Someone they didn’t really need? _ ’ His thoughts surrounded every inch of his brain as he headed to the art room. Knocking on the door, he was greeted by a “come in!” He pulled the handle open, and walked in. 

“Ahh Haiba-san! I got your slips right here!” the teacher grinned as he handed a pile of pink slips to the gigantic man. 

Lev bowed his head in a ‘thank you’ fashion, grabbing the slips and walking out the door. Even the short pile of slips seemed to be weights attached to wrists. All Lev wanted to do was go home, take a long bath, and fall asleep to the Great British Baking Show. Was that so much to ask?

Entering the gym, he looked around. Kuroo-san was fiddling with a speaker, while Kenma-san scrolled through his phone. He made eye-contact with Yaku-san who gave him a comforting smile. With Yaku-san being a libero and Lev’s boyfriend, he had picked up on each and every emotion associated with Lev. 

Lev smiled back weakly and knocked on Coach Neko’s door. He heard a familiar grunt, and entered the room. 

Coach Neko smiled when he saw who it was, “Lev! Ahhh thank you for this, I need to go to a doctor’s appointment, so today’s just gonna be a free practice,” he said as he grabbed the slips from Lev’s hands. 

With a nod, Lev exited the room and went back to the gym. He did some jumping jacks to warm up his muscles, and started stretching. As he got into a butterfly pose, Yaku-san came up behind him.

“Hey there love. Are you feeling okay?” Yaku said as he pushed Lev’s back down to accentuate the stretch. Lev nodded and looked up at him.

“Just an off day that’s all. I’m just gonna go home and nap after. I only got test corrections as homework anyway.” he responded, while pulling his elbow back with his arm. 

Pulling back both of Lev’s biceps, Yaku leaned down to place his chin on one of shoulders. “Gotcha. Take it easy today okay?”

Lev nodded once again, taking one hand and placing it on Yaku’s cheek, pressing it lightly to convey his affection. Yaku nuzzled his cheek into Lev’s palm, and pressed the side of his face into the side of Lev’s. Lev turned his face towards Yaku and let out a small grin.  **(OH PLEASE THIS FLUFF IS CHOKING ME)**

( **AN: If you want to actually hear the song, in tandem with the story, look up “Rasputin” by Boney M and start at 0:31** )

Yaku let go and walked over to Kai and Kuroo, prompting Lev to finish warming up. Stretching the final tendon, Lev got up and dragged the volleyball cart over to where the other first years were practicing their serves. He nodded to the three of them, and picked up a ball. He threw the ball up and smacked with a satisfying ‘thwap,’ the ball successfully launching over the net. 

He picks up another ball from the cart, when a familiar tune starts playing. The title was on the tip of his tongue, but he couldn’t tell what the song was called for the life of him. He looked around to Kenma, setting his phone down on a speaker, while Kuroo walked back to Kai and Yaku to practice setting. Everyone looked normal and not affected so Lev decided to act normal as well. ‘ _ We never play music though? _ ’ Lev thought, quickly dismissing his thought. 

The music was filled with a string instrument, maybe a fiddle? A chorus of “HEY HEY HEY HEY HEY” playing. The song started to include a bass, and soon enough a string instrument started strumming along. Lev swore he had heard this song once, he just couldn’t put his finger on it. 

_ There lived a certain man in Russia long ago (He was big and strong, In his eyes a flaming glow) _

Despite his concentration in his serving, Lev could pick up ‘Russia’ from the English song. He had gone to his babushka’s house a bit when he was younger, and he knew what people called Russia in English. Lev looked around to see that all of his teammates looked completely unfazed about the English song, so not knowing better Lev continued to practice his serving. 

_ Most looked at him with terror and with fear (But to Moscow chicks he was such a lovely dear) _

As the song continued, Lev realized that his fellow first years were looking at him. Not in a peripheral hard to tell way, but they were straight up facing him and staring at him. ‘ _ Did I do something wrong? _ ’ he couldn’t help but think. 

_ He could preach the Bible like a preacher (full of ecstasy and fire) _

Looking around him, Lev could see that all of his other teammates were surrounding him. Yamamoto-san was smiling extra wide, Fukunaga-san’s face wearing a similar grin. Kenma-san looked tired, while Kuroo-san looked like he was about to burst out laughing. Yaku-san was barely holding in a grin and Kai-san looked delighted. 

_ But he also was the kinda teacher women would desire! _

Lev looked around the circle that his teammates made around him with very very clear confusion. What on earth was going on? That’s when it clicked. This was Rasputin. The Russian song that was tremendously popular in his babushka’s town. Right at that moment, all of Nekoma let out two claps in incredible unison. 

_ RA RA RASPUTIN, LOVER OF THE RUSSIAN QUEEN _

In complete unison, all of Nekoma started dancing in his circle, jumping up and down in a shuffling fashion.. Every single one of them, each of them clapping in tandem with the song. Lev couldn’t help but stare. Before he knew it, he started smiling. His smile turning into a giggle, that turning into laughing. 

Yamamoto-san suddenly went to the middle of the circle, suddenly jumping up and down on his heels, Lev realizing after a second that he was doing the Russian dance, prisyadka (the knee bending one). This was only to fuel Lev's laughter, and soon all of Nekoma was just dancing along to the song about the drunken monk. 

When the song finally faded out, Lev was in a state of drunken happiness. He had no idea what just happened but this was probably the best thing that happened in a while. Lev looked around for an explanation, Kenma-san stepping up. 

“You seemed kinda bummed, so while you got the permission slips from the art room, we planned it out. Yaku was kinda the one in charge though.” Kenma said, a small grin visible from his dancing. 

Lev turned towards third-year, who was doing anything but looking at Lev. Running towards him, Lev mustered up all of his song and lifted him up, spinning him around, before finally stopping and looking up at him with a wide grin.

“Thank you Yaku-san. It was so much fun!”

Yaku finally looked down at Lev’s face before smiling and giggling out, “I’m glad you feel that way love.”

**bonus <3**

“Who on earth came up with the Rasputin idea anyway?” 

***camera pans to Karasuno***

“OH MY GOD KAGEYAMA YOU’RE GETTING SO MANY X’S!”

“SHUT UP DUMBASS I’D LIKE TO SEE YOU TRY!”

“TSUKKI WHAT THE HECK?! WHY ARE YOU SO GOOD AT THIS?!”

“LIKE I WOULD KNOW?!”

“DAMN NOYA-SAN! YOU’RE GETTING ALL PERFECTS”

“OF COURSE RYU! MY GRANDFATHER’S EX-GIRLFRIENDS AUNT’S BROTHER IN LAW IS A QUARTER RUSSIAN SO I HAVE THIS IN MY BLOOD!”

Daichi held the top of his nose, forever regretting the decision of buying Just Dance. Sugawara on the floor clutching his stomach with Ennoshita, Kinoshita and Narita trying to record every single bit as possible. And as the chaos fades into the background, Asahi is seen about to unplug the damned Nintendo switch. 

**Author's Note:**

> HEY HEY HEY I HOPE YOU ENJOYED!!
> 
> I have a headcannon that Lev definitely went to his grandmother's house when he was little and that's where he heard the song. Kenma also got this idea from Hinata for suurre. And Yaku is an amazing boyfriend who only yells at Lev because he cares about him enough to want him to grow. Karasuno also defintely has Just Dance and Daichi regrets every second they play.  
> (I will die with these headcannons)
> 
> I hope you enjoyed! Do svidaniya! (Till the next meeting in Russian!)
> 
> Comments and Feedback are welcome!


End file.
